real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Evil Has Standards
Regardless of how evil a person is, the old saying that everyone has a good side as well as a bad one rings true. Here is a list of examples of "Even Evil Has Standards" where commonly bad people or organisations do good things. *The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church. This shows that even than the Ku Klux Klan, a group known for its racist hatemongering, thought that their actions were too hateful for even them. **Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson , whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. **Also the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement. ***Street and motorcycle gangs such as Hell's Angels, often volunteer to protect funeral services/burials from being harrassed by the Westboro Baptist Church. **Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's and the Westbro Baptist Church is openly against racism and use of violence in their teachings. *Al-Qaeda sharply criticized Iran's president over his suggestions that the U.S. government was behind the 9/11 attacks, dismissing his comments as "ridiculous." **In 2014, they expressed outrage with a Syrian extremist sliced off the right hand of a man, who was busted for theft, and tweeting about live. *Franco's Spain was the only country involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazi's by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. These actions led to the rescue of a minimum of 46,000 Jews. *Imperial Japan also helped save Jews from the Nazis during World War II. *Many of Hitler's allies such as Hungary, Bulgaria, and Italy was opposed to the Holocaust. Surprisingly, even Heinrich Himmler tried to talk him out of it at first. **Hitler's chief ally, Benito Mussolini, appointed Jews to government jobs before he became more of a puppet as the war dragged on and accepted a sword from an Algerian leader, at least showing a facade of respect for local culture despite his wishes for a new Roman Empire. This, of course, makes some sense as the Roman Empire was culturally bigoted rather then racially bigoted. A black man even served as a General in their army, which was incredibly unique given the time period. The underlying reason though was it helped maintain an effective empire. Mussolini fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's the mafia in Italy was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. After Mussolini restored order to a reeling Italy in the 1920s, Winston Churchill even praised him saying that Mussolini’s fascism ‘had rendered service to the whole world,’ while Il Duce himself was a ‘Roman genius.’”. When Mussolini invaded and conquered Ethiopia he put an end to slavery. In the mid 1930's slavery was still being practiced in Ethiopia against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Hitler began the extermination of the Jews Mussolini turned Italian occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. After Italy surrendered in late 1943 he expressed regret for his actions and the mistakes that he had made in his life. *Alejandro Toledo as candidate for president of Peru, started an international campaing for extradite Alberto Fujimori in 2001. *President Alan García of Peru supported military actions against Muammar Gaddafi in 2011, final year of his second non-consecutive term, same year that Gaddafi dies. *President Alan García of Peru presided planetary commmitee anti-apartheid between 1986 and 1990. *Criminals that were arrested for crimes against children are often brutalized, raped, and even killed by other inmates. In one instance, a criminal was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie. When the other inmates found out what he did, they entered his cell and tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. *An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin was interview for the documentary about Russian prison when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explains that adult men were the only targets he was allowed to kill because women and children were viewed as defenseless, therefore attacking them was banned. *The Nazis refused to burn Paris when the allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. Hitler at the time even went as far as claiming Germans should die for allowing the defeat to happen. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacits for being soft. *Richard Nixon was a kind family man, helped end segregation in the South, improved life for the native Americans and withdrew from Vietnam. *George Wallace ended his racist beliefs and redeemed himself. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britian refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted with the death sentence for repeat offenders, though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offer work at the pariah and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the eldery and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many Angry Mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Germans tried to assasinate Hitler during his reign, one such incident nearly resulted in his death and he flew into a murderous rage - ordering the deaths of many suspects. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races, prefering instead for racial segragation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Adolf Hitler had a love for children, was kind and caring towards animals (including his dog Blondi, who he was very upset to have killed, but did so because he afraid she would be tortured by the Russians if caught) and was also a vegetarian for ethical reasons. He outlawed vivisection on live animals and championed animal rights. Depsite his antisemitic views, he actually had a warm affection to several Jews including the Jewish doctor who had treated his mother for cancer calling him a "Edeljude" (noble Jew). He even ordered that those Jews including the doctor were to be allowed to flee to other countries and not be harassed. He also admired World War I soldiers regardless of their ethnicity and was a lot more forgiving towards women. Hitler feeding deer. After the invasion of France, he was willing to grant Britain mastery over the sea - even then he did this because he believed Britain was destined to ally with Germany to create a new empire. when Britain refused to comply with his delusion Hitler went into such a terrible rage that he began to infamous Blitz. * The Ustaše, a Croatian fascist terrorist group, that killed the "undesirbles" such as Serbs, Jews, and Roma in such a fashion, even the Nazis didn't want anything to do with them. *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, ableit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Facism and the Nazis, in fact the Mafia helped out the American army during World War II. * Alfredo Stroessner and his colleague Augusto Pinochet were opposed to Fidel Castro. * Fujimori in his fight against Shining Path, achieves incarcerate to its leader Abimael Guzmán. * Vargas Llosa opposes to the pardon to Fujimori, who was responsible of tragic self coup of Sunday 5 April 1992, besides of being also responsible of human rights violation. *The IRA, though no longer an active terrorist group, tried to clean up the streets of Ireland by shooting the kneecaps off drug-dealers and minor criminals in vigilante-style attacks. * Gaddafi supported with weapons and resources to Revolutionary Left Movement of Chile in his fight against regime of Pinochet. *Al Capone created a soup kitchen for the poor due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *The Church of Satan are against abortion and harming children. Anton Szandor LaVey in interviews quoted that the Church of Satan won't take in child molesters into their religion. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson for his group had murdered Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was resonsible for a child's death in general. *Yakuza, a Japanese-based criminal organization simialr to the Mafia, were the first groups to sent aid following the 1995 Kobe earthquake and Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in 2011. Their aid arrived before the government did. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fired and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught using corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin who recriminalized it and had serious hatred against homosexuals, Vladimir Lenin was gay-friendly and passed laws allowing gays to be out in the open without worry. *Prince Charles of Wales accuses to Putin for rejects Monsanto. *While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, however transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. *J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time and a well-known racist, was opposed to Franklin Roosevelt illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. *Enver Hoxha supported women's rights. *Nudists during the time of East Germany were left alone and were even encouaged. *Genghis Khan called for religious tolerance, treating Christians and Muslim no different than his own people. *Joe García, unlike other political people of Cuban American lobby (Ted Cruz, David Rivera, Lincoln Diaz-Balart and Mario Diaz-Balart, who are republican partisans), is gay friendly and solidary with non-Cuban Latin Americans (including non-Cuban Hispanic and Latino Americans) and hispanophone people who don't know speak English or understand the language orally. *Many of the people who saved the Jews from the Nazi's concentration camps were Anti-Semitic, they just weren't that Anti-Semitic. *Despite Iran's hatred for the United States, the government openly condemned the September 11th terrorist attacks against the United States and offered condolences follow the Sandy Hook shooting committed by Adam Lanza on December 14th, 2012. *Gavrillo Princip the assassin of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife Sophie which resulted in World War I, insisted that Sophie wasn't to be assassinated and that her death with her husband was an accident on his part. *Andrew Johnson helped exemplify the virtues that defines East Tennesseans. He also allowed the relase of Doctor Mudd, the man falsley accuesd in the Lincoln assassination. *Joseph Stalin modernized Russia and fought against the Nazi War Machine. He was absolutely devoted to his daughter Svetlana, whose homework he checked nightly - although things changed radically when she grew up. At one point, Svetlana played a game with her father where she pretended she was the dictator of Russia. It appears that Stalin enjoyed playing with her as he and and the whole Politburo pretended to obey her orders. *Omar al-Bashir helped in the construction of the Merowe Dam, the heightening and lengthening of the Roseires Dam, the large expansion in electricity generation, the construction of five new bridges across the River Nile, the construction of a relatively large number of highways and roads compared to previous presidents, drilling oil and building oil refineries and oil pipes, the establishment of 36 new universities, major improvements and expansions in domestic water pipelines and services, introducing a legal system based on Shariah Law, and ending the longest war in Africa by bringing peace with the South. *Oliver Cromwell outlawed Bear-baiting, an extreamly cruel and inhuman sport were caged bears are poked, prodded and stabbed with spears. *The American Nazi Party denounced the mass shooting of the Wisconsin Sikh Temple which was committed by a fellow Nazi member Wade Michael Page. * Ahmed Yassin, the spiritual leader of Hamas, harshly condemned and denounced the 9/11 attacks. Huge crowds attended candlelit vigils in Iran, and 60,000 spectators observed a minute's silence at Tehran football stadium. The alleged Hezbollah "spiritual mentor" and Lebanese Shia cleric Mohammed Hussein Fadlallah also condemned the attacks. The Sahrawi national liberation movement Polisario Front condemned the "criminal attacks against the World Trade Center and the Pentagon in the USA and, particularly, against defenceless innocent civilians". Even Afghanistan's Taliban rulers condemned the attacks. *Metapedia diffuses various of some truths in various languages that Wikipedia rejects in some languages, especially in some pages about a theme and categories in some languages. *John Lennon's assassin Mark David Chapman originally stayed at Attica Correctional Facility in New York City, many of the prisoners hated him because Lennon was their idol. *Mohammed Atta - Ringleader of the 9/11 attacks, people who knew him describes him as the gentlest person you can find, also not very into political matters. * Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold - Good kids with bright futures who were constantly bullied by peers in columbine high school made them angry people and they killed those damned bullies. *Adam Lanza - He was raped by a catholic priest when he was young, then suffering in silence for years, seemingly acting like he was normal, but was bent on vengeance against catholics. Years Later he would show the catholics that their children won't be protected as well, killing 26 of the kids at newton just before christmas. *Christian Weston Chandler - He was good aspergers/autistic boy for his younger years and It inducing early and during high school until his later high school years, he turned himself into implied self-loathing, egotistical jerk and on and off complete monster for his selfish needs and he did become infamous for making the autistic people, brony subculture hate him for more reasons, And he created his infamous fan webcomic named "Soncihu" to make him attention for himself. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Image Needed